The Chronicles of Mysterion
by Coyote Smith
Summary: It has been eight years since the Chtulu incident and the boys try to continue with their normal life when old enemies suddenl appear that along with Butters and try to cause chaos and ruin in South Park. It depends on Mysterion and his allies save him and all the world. Translation of "Las Crónicas de Mysterion" de luis carlos,


Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I bring here a story that I had around my head for some time, inspiring myself in the trilogy "Coon and Friends", this fic has a bit of everything(suspense, adventure, drama, etc…) and happens 8 years after the trilogy, somehow I will try to make some important characters of the series to appear at least once. I would recommend to you, readers, to see my profile to know the appearance of the characters being older and although I still have many of them to describe (supposing that someone takes the trouble to do so). But enough talk and let's start.

South Park Characters are not mine; they are form Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

CHAPTER ONE:

THE LAST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL OR OF MANKIND?

In South Park High School, all the students returned after their vacations, some of them talking with their peers about what they had done, others went with little desire to their respective classes, after the first classes it was lunch time and two young boys were "chatting" as usual:

-HAHAHAHA! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU WERE A FAG, JEW! – exclaimed a brown haired robust boy

-SHUT UP, FATASS! – replied a red-haired boy

-God, so early and already started with the usual stuff…- said one raven boy frustrated while nosebridgepinching

-Now why- spoke a ash blond with his head being covered by a hood while he was stiing at the table with the rest

-It is because Kyle is a fag!-the brown haired said while wiping his tears due to laughing too much

-I'M NOT!- screamed the jew with rage, his face as red as his hair

-Now why they are screaming?- said another raven boy with his monotone voice as he sat at the next to the other guys

-IT IS BECAUSE KYLE IS STILL VIRGIN! HAHAHAHAHA!- exclaimed the fat with ore laughs

All at the table saw surprised the jew, who looked like a volcano about to explode.

-Are you serious? - said the Afro-American.

-It was not that bad- the jew tried to repair the thing

-No offense but that would give me great shame- said another brown haired while eating his taco.

-Clyde is right, I mean, everyone hear have done at least once, either with our respective girlfriends or some other chick out there, even Butters have done that, right?-said the ash blonde.

- Well-well-well it is because Lexus told me she was big enough to-to-to do that- said the light blonde while rubbing his knuckles and blushing.

-Kenny is right, but the ones who do not have girlfriends and paid to do that were f*** and Tweek- Craig said.

-GAH OH GOD! THAT WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I BELIEVED THAT I WOULD GET A DEADLY DISEASE AND SUFFER A TERRIBLE DEATH! OH JESUS!- shouted a shaky blonde while trying to take a cup of coffee.

-Death would not be so bad after all- commented Kenny, after all he already has a lot of experience with these issues.

Hey! I could get any girl if I wanted- said the f*** reacting to the comment that Craig made.

-Whatever- commented disinterested the raven.

-T-t-t-this is no-no-no-thing, I have done that when I had ni-ni-nine years old- commented a guy on crutches and obvious stuttering.

Everyone looked surprised, even Kenny and Craig who were recognized as the most womanizer at high school.

-Are you speaking seriously, Jimmy? - said a surprised Stan.

-Of co-co-co-course I am.- answered the invalid.

-That's nothing I did when I was three years old- said suddenly a canadian gut who was walking to another table.

Everyone was even more surprised by the comment of Kyle's brother.

-I would get ashamed a lot if my little sister would had surpassed me- Kenny said.

-Me too. - Craig said

-And who says that you hadn't done it?- unabashedly commented Kyle's brother when he went through there again, earning a glare by Kenny and Craig while Kyle hid his face in with his both hands.

After the break time and classes, students were already out of high school to their homes or going somewhere else,

-Hey guys, let's go to the library to review for the test on Friday- suggested Kyle.

-Sorry, Kyle, but I cannot go. Wendy asked me to accompany her to the museum-said his best friend Stan.

-Continue licking the ass of your girlfriend and you will see me becoming the next captain of the team- Craig commented while lighting a cigarette.

-Smoking in the way you do? Only in your dreams- Stan replied.

Craig only showed to him his middle finger and went to the other side.

-And you Kenny?-asked Kyle.

-I'm sorry but I have to accompany Karen to my house today- said the blonde.

-You say that you want to accompany her to that rat's nest mockingly said Cartman, earning a punch on the stomach.

-AUCH! FUCK YOU GUYS! I'M GOING HOME! - said the fat while he went to the van that his mother had given to him on his 16th birthday.

-I also have to go, I have to pick up Lexus to Hooters and take her home and then return to mine before it gets too late- commented Butters while he was climbing on his Harley, that he won in a contest proving to being a faggot but not gay, in a incident that happened with the bikers several years ago.

-GAH! I-I-I have to go back to the cafeteria of my-my-my parents- said Tweek while rubbing his hair sand his wrong buttoned shirt.

-I will accompany Clyde to the mall, along with Bebe and Nicole- said while he climbed in his car along with his companions.

-Well, bye then- said Kyle to the others as he went away.

But what any of boys knew it is that in a black van with polarized windows a mysterious person was watching them carefully.

-Stupid guys, they don't know what will happen to them- commented the person before turning on the van.

End of chapter

And what do you think? If you are wondering who the mysterious guy is, you will know him later in the story, in which several surprises will happen (throaty laugh). See you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
